No More Mobile Phone for Alec
by SulpiciaDoesntApprove
Summary: Alec gets a mobile phone and likes to call his sister at the most inconvenient of times, so an annoyed Aro decides to put a stop to that. Aro is cunning, Alec is naïve. And Jane is not as innocent as her brother believes her to be.


_**A while ago, I was writing on a **__**out-take from Jane's POV fitting in with my fic "Bittersweet", a situation that included a very awkward phone conversation between Jane and Alec. And then I couldn't help wondering about what naïve Alec was thinking during that call. And from there on…**_

_**This fic contains**__** some slight creepiness, violence against mobile phones and references to "reading". **_

---

Felix and Corin were laughing behind me. Yet another joke about sex or something like that. I tried to tune them out and dialed my sister's number.

It took her four entire rings to get on the phone. Four. Usually, she picks up with the first ring.

"_Hi Alec."_ She finally answered, and her voice sounded strange.

_Is she angry at me?_

"What are you doing?"I asked, going to stand by the window where I could hear her better without being disturbed.

"I'm… reading."

_Yes, she is definitely irritated._

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment. "I thought maybe you would come hunting with us." Corin, Felix, me and some others of the guard had the permission to go hunting outside the city walls and I had thought it would be nice if my sister came with us as well. I didn't like to be separated from her and we had spent so little time together lately.

There was a pause.

Then she spoke again, sighing.

_Is her breathing actually hitched or am I just imagining things?_

"_I thought I would,"_ she said, not trying to hide her annoyance any longer, _"but then I got distracted. So you will have to go without me. Sorry."_

"But you said maybe-" I started, but she interrupted me rather impatiently.

"_I know,"_ she said. _"But right now I'm reading a really intriguing novel and you should know that I hate being disturbed when I'm engrossed in a great book." _I could hear the rustling of the bed sheets on the other end of the line, most likely as she turned around on her narrow bed, her favorite reading spot, I knew.

"I know that."

"_And Alec?"_

"Yes?"

"_You know that if you disturb me reading again, I will get angry, right?"_

She sounded dead serious.

_Wow. It really must be an interesting book then.__ I have to ask her if I can borrow it one day. Unless it is romance. Ugh. _I shuddered. I hate romance. Quite frankly, romance is a mystery to me, the sense of which I will never see, nor do I want to.

"I know," I said, defeated. Nobody knew my sister's infamous temper better than me.

"_Good. Love you. Bye."_

And then she hung up on me. Just like that.

_Huh. Weird._

I shut the phone, getting a curious look from Felix.

"She's not coming?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. I couldn't quite hide my disappointment.

---

It was maybe two days later when I crossed paths with master Aro in the hallway.

"Alec," he stopped me before I could walk past him, "do you have a minute?" His voice was serious.

"Of course," I replied, "what is the matter?"

Was there something for me to do? Had I disappointed him in some way? I tried to be a good guard, but sometimes… But Aro was always very kind, so I didn't have to worry like I would have with Caius. I felt very loyal to my master, he had saved me and my sister from the stake that fateful day, he had made us respected guards and I was grateful for that. He is just, understanding and smart. I must say, sometimes he is like the parent I never had for me.

He eyed the mobile phone in my hand I was playing with absentmindedly.

"I noticed that you use that quite often," he said, pointing at my shiny black Nokia.

It was true, I was quite fond of it. You could take pictures, listen to music, play games to pass the time… And it was nice to know that my sister was within reach all the time.

I told him so. "I think it was a great idea to give us both mobile phones," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Actually," he hesitated, "I'm not sure about that anymore." His fingers twitched and his look was meaningful. I didn't exactly get it though.

"Would you mind giving it to me?" he asked, stretching his hand out for my phone. He smiled at me, but it was clearly a request.

"Sure," I nodded. I didn't mind that he wanted to have a look at my phone.

He took it from my hand and started spinning it around in his palm, completely under control, of course. But if he hadn't been a vampire, I would have been slightly worried.

"Alec," he sighed, "to be honest, I think you might be using your phone just a tad too often."

_I am?_

Seeing my confused look, he continued, a grave expression on his kind face. "For example, you are calling your sister sometimes several times a day, just to ask her what she is doing," he said, "and… well, I don't like it." He looked down at me.

_What is the problem with that?_

"What is the problem with that?" I asked, "I know that I am calling Jane quite often. But she is my sister, I care for her and like to know what she is doing, how she is. And I don't disturb her, most of the time, she says she is reading when I call her."

Aro bit his lower lip.

"Well," he said, "it is just not very healthy, you know?" He tilted his head just so slightly and gave me a knowing smile. "There have been quite some scientific studies that suggest that it could actually have negative sides…"

"Really?" I had to admit that I had no idea about these things.

"See," Aro explained, "While it might seem like an innocent, useful thing at first, you might become quite dependant on it without even realizing it. I read an article about the addictive potential of modern technology just recently. Especially for young children like you."

_Is it really that bad? Am I already addicted to my mobile phone without knowing it? _I took me a moment to consider his words. Well, I certainly called Jane quite often, but…

Aro stopped spinning the phone in his hand and looked down at it with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm afraid that means no more mobile phone for you."

And with that he closed his hand with my mobile phone in it, clenched his fingers to a fist. There was a tiny crunching sound.

_My phone! _I jumped forward, my eyes wide, but the only thing left of my Nokia were lumps of black powder raining to the stone floor as my master opened his hand again.

"What…," I stuttered.

"No offence, but I'm fairly sure that some people might get slightly annoyed when they are disturbed all the time, especially when they are reading."

He took a step forward and clasped my hand with his. "It is only for the best of you and your sister," he said, a smile twisting around his lips.

"Sure, sure." I kept my eyes on the floor, swallowing my irritation with him. I guess he was right after all. I mean, he is Aro.

His smile got wider.

_Is he my __and Jane's caring father now all of a sudden?_

He pulled his hand away from mine, wishing me a good evening before he left. And I swear, I heard him chuckle lightly as he walked away and mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Luckily, I am not, no. Oh Alec, if you only knew..."

But then again, the ancient stone walls of the castle make you hear strange things.

---

_**Me: "You know, Jane and Aro like to bake mud pies**__** together."**_

_**Alec: "Really?"**_

_**Me: "Oh Alec… you are just so naïve…"**_


End file.
